


Last Light

by deeperpartsofthemind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, My First AO3 Post, Non-Graphic Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, is it a self insert? who knows, kind of a reader insert, sorry mom, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeperpartsofthemind/pseuds/deeperpartsofthemind
Summary: In the morning, he'd remember what the Creed meant to him, but in this moment, she was overwhelming all of his senses.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Part I

Finally, after what felt like years of waiting for the suns to go down, it was dark enough.

Taking one last look through the small window, she stood up. She stepped around the corner of a small corridor, still fully dressed in all of her armor. He stood at the opposite end, outside of his room, waiting for her, Beskar steel glinting in the dim light.

Din thanked the Maker she didn’t wear a helmet – he always had the pleasure of seeing her face. She, on the other hand, was not so grateful, deep down she was frustrated that the Mandalorian Creed was _that way_ – if it wasn’t, they wouldn’t have to do this in the first place, and she could perhaps see the only face she so desperately wanted to see.

She met him at the end of the short hall, standing in his doorway, the sole light left on inside the ship their only guide. Grasping each other’s forearms, she turned her head to see inside the room she’d been in only a few times before. The bed pushed into the corner across from the door, the small window above it, the adjacent doors leading to some kind of closet. She looked back up at him, eyes starry and lips parted, the mutual agreement and trust radiating between them. He led her inside, closing the door behind him.

He started on her armor – slowly removing each piece and dropping it to the floor. She could hear him almost panting from underneath his helmet, the sound made her skin tingle. Gradually, she shed her armor, letting him take as long as he wanted with each individual piece. All that was left was her dark pants and undershirt. He reached behind her neck, pulling her long braid to her front. He pulled the tie off the end, combing through her hair with his gloved hands, letting it spread over her shoulders and down her back.

It was his turn now, she looked up into the dark visor of his helmet, and could almost sense the smallest of smiles on his face as he carefully, slowly, guided her hands to each piece of his armor, pulling it off. Both sets of armor were scattered across the floor, a display of rusted brown and shining silver, every piece but his helmet. The damned helmet. Smiling wider beneath his mask, he pulled off his gloves and reached to hold her face in his hands, wishing he could look at her without the darkened contortions of the visor.

“Are you ready?” he whispered, his voice made rougher through the modulator. She nodded, he stepped away from her to turn off the small room’s only light – leaving them in total, nearly overwhelming darkness. She looked around the room for a moment, trying adjust, to make out any shapes at all in the dark, but everything was swallowed up in the blackness.

She heard him pull the helmet off his head, gently placing it on a nearby counter. She followed the sound of his footsteps over to the bed, the deep creaking as he sat down. Moving blindly through the darkness, she cautiously stepped towards the bed, fumbling and reaching out for him, until his hands found hers. She smiled softly at the contact. He hooked his fingers under the hem of her shirt, pushing it up to guide it over her head, and it landed softly on the floor. His hands settled on her waist, and he pulled her closer to bury his face in her exposed stomach. Her smile widened, she draped her arms around his shoulders, running one hand through the scruff of his hair at the base of his neck.

“ _Mmmh_ ,” he sighed into her, and she laughed gently. She admired how soft he could be in contrast to such a harsh, battle-hardened exterior.

This was not their first time, but every time before had been hindered by the helmet. Both of them wanted to get closer… he thought perhaps could blindfold her, but before he could suggest it, she had an idea of her own. She asked to wait until the darkest part of the night had fallen over the Razor Crest. No light could get through, no lights stayed on – no chance of exposure.

He pulled away from her slightly, looking up at her, though he saw nothing in the dark. She looked down at him, desperately trying to trace any shape of his face, but the darkness was so blinding, she had no chance. He guided her pants off her hips until they were discarded on the floor with everything else. His hands moved back to her waist, then slowly down her body until reaching the backs of her knees – in one quick, graceful motion he pulled her forward so she was straddling him. She gasped slightly, clinging to his shoulders to steady herself, but was quieted when she realized she could feel his breath and the heat radiating off his skin. She moved one hand from his shoulder to his face, and leaned forward in the dark. Her lips were so soft on his, and he sighed. Despite the few times they had been together before, this was the first time their lips had actually met.

“I missed you,” she whispered. She meant both the time they’d spent apart, working separately for months, and the absence of this simple touch throughout all of their history, brief as it was.

“You don’t have to anymore,” he responded, wondering how bad it would really be if he went back to turn the light on – to fully see her, and to let her see him. The feeling of her skin against his made him long to see her eyes with his own, just once. In the morning he’d remember what the Creed meant to him, but in this moment, she was overwhelming all of his senses.

She pulled his shirt over his shoulders, throwing it off carelessly. He moved to place her further onto the bed, letting her lay down and find the pillow to rest on.

He crawled on top of her, pushing his face into her neck, spending time leaving warm, wet marks on her neck, her collarbones, her shoulders, encouraged with each of her soft sounds.

“Din,” she moaned in a breathy tone. The name landed softly in his ears, like a melody he once knew but had long forgotten. He was grateful she knew his name - just his first name, and nothing else. He wanted to tell her more, but he couldn’t, at least not yet. He moaned her name in response, cueing the deepest kind of arousal in both of them.

He sat up, kneeling between her legs, running his rough and calloused hands over her smooth skin – her stomach, her hips, her thighs. They could hear each others’ breathing change as he did this – growing faster, more frantic. He leaned back over her, moving his hands to her chest, massaging one breast and taking the other in his mouth. She whimpered in response, as lurches of pleasure swept through her. She moaned his name again, louder this time. She cried out again when he switched breasts, spending equal time and attention on both, spurred on by her sighs.

He finally pulled away, moving back up to kiss her again, letting one hand trail down to the arousal building lower down. He placed one thumb on her clit, massaging it gently, causing her to moan loudly into his kiss.

The pressure he felt in his pants was growing, but he wanted to wait a little longer. She soaked the thumb that was paying attention to her most sensitive spot, breath hitching as the intensity built. He moved and inserted two fingers, earning more moans in response.

“Please,” she whimpered, spine arching, reaching up to dig her fingers into his back. He let out a deep groan, continuing to pump his fingers.

They hadn’t known each other for long – met under frustrating circumstances, actually, the kind where two bounty hunters realize they were both put on the same job, and now they have to compromise or kill each other. He found himself immediately enamored by her, her hair, her smile, the way her armor fit her body, the way her eyes squinted over the sight on a blaster, her curious weapons of choice. She warmed up to him after he suggested splitting the bounty fifty-fifty, working together instead of making it a competition. She found herself smiling after hearing his voice echo out of the metallic modulator, staring at his armored figure for a little longer than she should. The job proved more difficult than either had anticipated, forcing them to be in each other’s company for longer than expected, all the while building a nearly unbreakable trust between them. That trust was all that had led her to let her guard down this far – her defensive mind wouldn’t have otherwise let her end up in this position, stripped bare on a bed in someone else’s ship, giving over all control.

He was pushed forward by the sounds she made in answer to his steady rhythm. The softest, sweetest sounds he’d ever heard, they made his skin feel tight and blood pressure rise. He felt the unrest within himself growing nearly painful from lack of attention, but he wanted to give everything to her just for a moment. He left a trail of sloppy kisses down her torso, leading to where his hand had just been. She whined in anticipation; the feeling of his hair on her body making her impatient. He gripped the underside of her thighs, nearly making her jump. She realized what he was about to do, and the breath in her lungs froze.

With little warning, he thrust his tongue deep inside her, quickly covering his face in the sweet wetness he had created in her. She cried out his name, urging him on, and dug her hands into his thick, curly hair. He moaned, further exploring every inch of her with his mouth, placing soft kisses occasionally, sending her deeper into the throes of pleasure.

He always thought he was not the type to fall in love, but he now suspected that she had changed that. Her often playful attitude so starkly contrasted his own deadly-serious one, but despite her optimistic outlook she took her work incredibly seriously, just like he did. She was secretly deadly, looking amateur and soft on the outside, but he’d watched her rapidly snipe men from a perch on a rooftop. He realized now she was deadly in many more ways than one, she’d come right for him, and he didn’t know until it was too late. There were so many times during their months of working together that he had looked at her, overwhelmed by a feeling he could only call love. He felt it now, head buried in her thighs. If this was love, it was all he ever wanted, he’d abandon everything else just for more moments like this one.

He continued; pulsing, sucking, circling. She pulled his hair lightly, sending shockwaves throughout his body. He moaned into her, causing her to pant harder.

“I’m getting close,” she said through heavy breaths. Every nerve was firing in both of their bodies, trying to capture and hold onto every sensation in this intense moment.

He kept going, feeling her muscles trembling and tensing, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

His motions, the warmth of his mouth, it all built up to be too much, and she came crashing down on her release, waves of euphoria flooding through her, crying out in moans as he continued to guide her through it. He felt every muscle in her tense in rhythmic, repeated motions, felt her begin to relax as she settled from the intense release. She was panting, chest rising and falling rapidly, until her heartbeat gradually slowed and she could breathe again. He crept back upwards, kissing her, letting her taste herself.

“Are you okay?” he rasped.

“Amazing,” she whispered.

“Good,” he breathed, “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes, please…”


	2. Part II

He sat up, pulling off his pants, the last barrier of clothing between them.

Every muscle in his body started trembling in anticipation. He slowly crawled back over her, feeling her skin brush against his, sending a new wave of heat over them both. He held himself up with one arm, using the other to help guide himself inside of her, suddenly overwhelmed by her warmth. He exhaled sharply, bringing his other arm back upwards to steady himself. He started slowly, each motion sending nearly explosive waves of pleasure through them both.

The hushed sounds she made were slowly and steadily pouring out, and every time she sighed his name it felt like a puzzle piece fitting back into place. Each painful memory, each faded scar, everything broken felt like it could be covered and healed by the loving way she said his name. _His_ name, not Mando, or Mandalorian… just Din. Her voice flowed, becoming an intoxicating sweet perfume, and in that moment he was willing to give anything to keep bathing in it, forever.

The exhaustion from her first release quickly faded, replaced by the building sensation of another. Her arms wrapped around him, nails digging into his back, their hips colliding rhythmically. Blood coursing through both their bodies, every gap between them closed, bodies rocking together, feeling nearly like one instead of two. His mouth was everywhere, finding difficulty settling in just one place, moving from her collarbone, to her shoulder, her neck, her lips, her jaw, his breathy moans echoing in her ear.

She’d never before felt the things she felt for him. After their first job together, she knew there was something about him she was undeniably attracted to, but it wasn’t long after that she found herself admiring everything that he was – he was so consistent, his solid belief in the Creed, his unwavering manners. He wasn’t always the kindest, but he was never unnecessarily cruel or violent. She tried to hold back any feelings she could have for him, believing he’d never bend any part of the Creed or his bounty hunter lifestyle for someone like her. She remembered how shocked she was that night, as she stood up to walk to her designated area of the Razor Crest, how he grabbed her hand to stop her, begged her to stay in a shaky voice. And she remembered the first time he touched her, she had braced herself for something rough, and was surprised at his gentleness.

Flooded with refreshed feelings from her memories, she moved her hands off his back and back towards herself, then guided her hands over his shoulders and to the back of his neck, pulling him closer, kissing his jaw and neck. He groaned, sinking down closer to her. The feeling of their bodies colliding was growing to be too much for both of them, he grew more forceful and she could feel his palpable desperation in the air. He pushed harder, shaking them both.

“Keep going, don’t stop,” she said, her voice trembling. His gentleness was replaced with stronger power. He could feel himself getting dragged uphill, she could hear it in his voice. Every inch of her was paralyzed, inseparably enthralled in his touch. He was trying to make everything last, but was barely able to hang on, hoping she felt the same.

Finally pushed over the edge, he felt the crashing relief of release, filling her body with warmth. The sudden sensation of this new kind of heat inside her sent her over the edge as well, just seconds after. She cried out and could feel herself tightening around him, drawing out both of their climaxes.

His voice rang in her ear, and she could only moan loudly in response. Waves of intensity ran through her, and she searched for air but could scarcely find any.

He continued until they were both completely finished, aftershocks subsiding, still gasping but feeling themselves settling down from the rush, their breaths mixing in the still-heavy atmosphere. The feeling of his skin against hers was one she never wanted to forget. She could feel that she was looking directly into his eyes, but still could see nothing through the darkness. He brushed her cheekbone with his thumb, wishing he could see her face with no obstruction for just one moment.

He sunk into the bed next to her, still out of breath, exhausted. She pulled the covers over them, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

“You’re so good,” she whispered, almost laughing.

“I could say the same about you,” he answered in a playful tone, probably for the first time in his life. She placed soft kisses along his collarbone, causing him to flutter his eyes closed, wrapped up in the afterglow of it all. She nuzzled herself deep into his chest, both of their hearts still beating loudly. It wasn’t long before both were asleep, together in the quiet and peaceful darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me a comment if you enjoyed :)


	3. Bonus fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little addition I came up with, nice and fluffy.

Her eyes fluttered open, warm yellow rays of light were pouring through the small window of the ship. They were still pressed impossibly close together, she had to lean back slightly to recognize where she was. Memories of what had happened just hours before came flooding back, she could feel it all again in the soreness over her whole body. A soft smile spread across her face, she leaned back further to drink in more of the Mandalorian’s - Din's - bronze skin. Her eyes traced his chest, up to his neck, stopping at his jaw – _oh_. Her eyes snapped back down, staring deep into his chest. His face was entirely exposed. Their cover under the night's darkness was gone, replaced by the warm glow coming in through the window. Her breathing stopped for a moment – she knew she should shut her eyes and leave it be. But everything inside her had so desperately ached to see his face, just once – and she may never get an opportunity like this again in her whole life. Giving in to her longing for him, she decided to look.

She pushed herself upwards to where she’d be eye level with him, except his were closed. Her eyes frantically searched his face, taking it in for the first time; something inside her melted as she saw how beautiful he was, she was nearly brought to tears. He was better looking than any of the images of what he looked like she had conjured up in her mind in the time prior.

Before she was fully aware of it, she found her fingertip tracing the edge of his jaw, so lightly she almost couldn’t feel it. Slowly, cautiously, she brushed her thumb over the curve of his cheekbone, soaking up every detail of his face and hoping to permanently burn the image into her mind. She traced the line of his eyebrow, down the bridge of his nose, finally reaching his lips, perfectly parted in peaceful sleep. Her thumb traced the edge of his bottom lip, and she stopped for a moment, placing her thumb in the center of his lips. Her eyes searched his face again, trying to memorize each shape and curve. His thick, dark hair, his eyes closed so softly, his long lashes gracing them. She moved her thumb to the corner of his mouth, and placed the softest ghost of a kiss on his lips. She could sense she didn’t have long before he woke up, so she stayed there facing him just a moment longer before retreating downwards to bury her face in his chest again.

As soon as she did, she felt his breathing begin to shallow. She closed her eyes, steadied her breathing pattern, and tried to appear as though she’d been asleep the whole time. What must have just been a few seconds felt like ages, and she held herself as still as possible.

She could feel him look down at her, and his hand moved to stroke the back of her head briefly. He sighed deeply, moving his hand to trace haphazard lines on her exposed back. She nuzzled in a little closer, unable to help it. He let her stay there for a moment, before prying himself away and sitting up in the bed. He quickly climbed over her, and began to collect his scattered clothing and armor from the ground. She rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillows where he had just lay. Eventually, she heard him finish replacing each piece of armor, finishing with the helmet. He left the room quietly.

She sighed into the sheets, desperately holding on to the image of his sleeping face in her mind. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first post on ao3, I'm pretty proud of it, but feedback would be greatly appreciated. thanks!!


End file.
